


Company

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sickfic, Sneezing, haha what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben could use the company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

"Ben? Sorry, I know I said I'd be here earlier but-"

"hurrESHUH!" Molly just about jumped out of her skin at the sound of her landlord's sneeze. 

"Bless you!" 

Ben gave his nose a loud blow before rubbing it with the handkerchief. Said handkerchief was dropped in his lap "I forgot you were coming over today. You should probably go," he said regretfully, "I'm pretty sick and you sure as hell don't wanna catch this." 

"Psh," molly waved it off as she sat next to him on the couch, "I don't look it, but I have an immune system of steel!" 

A little smile grew on his face. "Stay. I could use the company."


End file.
